


Pathetic

by gothgirlmahi



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, F/F, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Mommy Kink, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothgirlmahi/pseuds/gothgirlmahi
Summary: Carol is your boss who has a thing for you. You just want to keep your job.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 249





	Pathetic

“Hey, Ms. Danvers is calling for you,” one of your coworkers told you.

You wanted to slam your head into your desk. Of course you knew she wanted you in her office. She had texted you, saying she wanted you there earlier so you turned off your phone just to get some peace of mind. It would make her angry but it wasn’t like she was going to _drag_ you from your desk. Probably not, anyway.

Now she was getting other people involved, which you really didn’t want. You gave your coworker a nod and began to clear up your space. It was nearly time to go home anyway and you had almost gotten through a day without her. Almost.

You and Carol were in a particular situation. She wasn’t _just_ your boss, this was her company. It ran the way she wanted it to and everyone did what she said with no questions asked. Her temper was quick to flare up when she didn’t get what she wanted so you hurried on your way to the elevator.

It started out with her slapping your ass as you left her office for the first time. You could hardly process what happened and as soon as you turned around she was slamming the door shut. The next time was her casually groping you in an empty hallway, pinching your nipples, telling you how pretty you were and how wet she was thinking about you. It had become a habit of hers to harass you whenever and wherever she saw fit.

That was months ago. It only got worse as time went on. It wasn’t just at work anymore, she wanted more. Carol would take you out to expensive restaurants you couldn’t dream of affording, buy you clothes with price tags that had more zeros than you were comfortable with and make you stay the night with her at her house. That would sound like a dream to a lot of people, but not to you. You liked your job, this was what you had gone to school for and being able to do it fulfilled you. Carol was the only thing you _didn’t_ like about work and it wasn’t like you could just quit. At the very least you’d never find work in this city again and you thought her influence probably went even further than that. If you made her upset she had the power to ruin your life in a matter of minutes.

_“I’ll quit,” you lied to her. You wouldn’t._

_“You won’t.”_

_“I’ll tell someone.”_

_“Don’t even think about it. It’s a waste of time. You think they’ll believe you?”_

So you stayed and did what she wanted no matter how humiliating it got. And she _loved_ to humiliate you. You knew people would talk about why you got called to her office so often. Comments about how inept you must be, office conspiracies about how you might get fired and your all time favorite theory: _you guys were fucking on company time_. Never in your life did you think you’d be the subject of gossip like that, especially not in a professional environment and especially when there was truth to the rumors. Life had really taken a turn for the worse and yet this was probably still the best option you had.

When you reached the top floor of the building, you took a breath, steeling yourself for what was to come. Carol’s assistant gave you a fake smile but didn’t say anything further as you headed down the hallway. Her door was cracked and you stepped in silently, just to see her pacing the room and talking to someone on the phone. Carol was dressed to kill, as usual, with her immaculately pressed blazer, matching skirt and heels so high you were in pain just looking at them. She looked you up and down once before stepping across the room to stare out of the floor to ceiling windows behind her desk.

“Whatever. Just get it done. I have a meeting right now.” She hung up the phone.

When she turned back to you, you were leaned against the closed door, nervously fidgeting with the edge of your sleeve.

“Look at my pretty girl wearing the dress I bought her,” Carol said, with that ever present smirk on her face. She was smug, like she always knew what was going to happen because she was in charge and reveling in it.

“You told me to wear it,” you murmured quietly. She exhaled a small laugh. 

“And you listened because you’re a pathetic little bitch. Isn’t that right?”

You were silent, staring down at your shoes as tears began to well in your eyes.

“Answer me,” she demanded.

“Yes.”

“Yes what?”

“I’m a pathetic little bitch,” your voice cracked at the end as you sobbed and Carol beckoned you over. A few unsteady steps had you right in front of her where she pulled you into her arms.

“Don’t cry, baby. You’re such a good girl for mommy. Now get undressed for me.”

She let go of you, pushing you back a bit so she could look at you properly. You reached behind yourself to catch the zipper of your dress and slid it down. The dress dropped to pool at your feet and you stepped out, reaching back again to unclasp your bra. Carol was staring at you, much like a predator does their prey, while gently biting her lip.

You pulled the clasp free and let your bra fall to the floor before quickly pulling off your panties as well.

Carol was on you instantly. Her hands roved over you, squeezing and touching every place she could. Her lips pressed to a little spot just below your ear and you let out an unconscious gasp. You could feel her smile into your skin. One of her hands tweaked and pulled at your nipple while the other slid down, passing over your abdomen with fleeting touches and cupping your most sensitive area.

She gave a lick to the shell of your ear before pulling back.

“You’re so fucking pretty.“

Carol began to methodically undress, pulling each piece off and gently setting it to lay across her chair. While she did so, you were briefly caught staring out the window. You always wondered if the people in the next building could see you, if they knew the things that happened in here. The shame of it pulled heat to your cheeks and you looked at the floor.

“You’re looking in the right place. Get on your knees and lick my cunt.”

Carol was perched on the edge of her desk with her legs spread and waiting for you. You knelt on the ground with the rough carpet digging into your bare knees. You embarrassingly crawled the rest of the way to her, just how she liked. Your face was inches away from her pussy, pink and dripping for you.

Carol’s hands slid into your hair and she pushed your face into her cunt, grinding down and smearing her juices across your mouth and cheeks. When she was done you slid your tongue out, giving a lick to her clit and her body jolted with pleasure before she pulled you closer again. Your open mouth pressed into her cunt.

With your hands resting on her thighs, you swirled your tongue around her clit, doing your best to get her off. She moaned above you, eyes gently closing as she rode your face.

“Fuck. That pretty little mouth is so good. You like the taste of my cunt, baby?”

You nodded from between her legs, pulling away from her clit and pushing your tongue into her. She groaned while you lapped up her slick.

“Good little bitch. You’re gonna make me cum. Fuck, mommy’s gonna come on your pretty face.”

Her grip on your hair tightened when your tongue danced over her clit. You took the little bundle of nerves into your mouth and sucked as hard as you could. Carol let out a loud moan she she came, with her juices dripping out and spreading across your face. When she was done, she pushed you away from her roughly.

She laughed darkly as she watched you on the floor.

“I knew you were good for something. Now bend over my desk.”

“Carol, please just let me go back to work,” you begged her. She looked thoughtful.

“If you bend over and you’re not wet, I’ll let you go.”

You hung your head with humiliation burning through you. You _were_ wet and Carol knew as much. She smiled at your resignation and pulled you up, pressing your top half against the expensive mahogany. A few harsh swats came down on your backside and you whimpered in pain.

Carol pushed two fingers into you, massaging your generously lubricated walls.

“Aww. You’re adorable. You don’t even know what you want. It’s okay. Mommy’s gonna make you feel good.”

She pushed in deeper, pressing directly against your g spot. Your back arched off the table and she pushed you back down with one hand. Her fingers took up a vicious pace inside you and you hated that she knew exactly how to touch you, exactly how to make you squirm for her.

“Good little slut. I know you love my fingers deep in your pretty pussy.”

She slid in another finger in her unrelenting pace before taking the hand that was holding your down and snaking it around to press against your clit and drawing her fingers in tight circles. The obscenely wet noises coming from your pussy only spurred your arousal on further.

You felt a familiar pressure building in your abdomen and you wanted to squirm away from her.

“Carol, stop. P-please.”

“I can’t. Not when you look so good under me. You’re gonna be a good girl and cum for me. I want your messy little cunt to squirt all over me.”

“No! Stop!”

_“Cum for me, bitch!”_

You were absolutely mindless as you came. Your body tensed up and shook while your pussy spasmed around her fingers. You tried to grind further against her hand on your clit and she obliged, pressing harder against you. An embarrassing gush of fluid came out of you, soaking Carol’s wrist and up her forearm. Even after you were done and Carol and pulled her hand out of you, you were still shaking.

She walked around her desk, pulling out a little towel and wiping her hand off.

“I heard my baby girl might be getting a promotion soon. Doesn’t that sound fun?” Carol asked.

“Yes.” You could barely form a sentence but you managed to mutter a reply.

“This weekend when we go out, if you’re a good girl, I’ll fuck you with the strap on. You like that, don’t you?”

“Yes, Carol.” She started redressing herself but you didn’t trust your shaky legs enough to move yet.

“One final thing, when you go home, send me a video of you touching yourself. I might need some inspiration while I’m working late.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“My good little whore.”


End file.
